


Wings of Steel (And Plasma)

by wulfbeta



Series: Elementary Doctor Song [1]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Song, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Giant Robots, Mecha, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfbeta/pseuds/wulfbeta
Summary: As one of the Best Gundam Pilots in a while prepares to test a brand new Gundam codenamed "Raptora" A certain doctor is faced with a crisis of conscience. Fareeah is a great pilot and with the new enhancements to the new Gundam Prototype designed by one Doctor Hana Song, the scientist who pioneered many of the systems that the Raptora uses but she isn't sure Fareeah can handle the stress, she helps the Ace pilot unwind the only way she knows how and then Reveals her surprise...





	Wings of Steel (And Plasma)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this site. Thanks for your patience and sorry for the abysmal tags

"Doctor Ziegler," a voice said, bringing Angela out of her reverie and back to the real world, "Here are the results of the last Stand-up systems test on the new Gundam," A man in a white ship suit said while handing Angela a Datapad, "Thanks," Angela said, and after taking the pad carefully she thumbed it to life and began looking at the medical data. She sighed. As always there didn't appear to be anything wrong, but Angela knew that was because she had been fudging the results a bit. Not much and not on anything life-threatening of course. But that didn't change the fact that by the strict interpretation of the regulations Fareeha, her lover and best friend in all the world, should not be allowed to pilot another Gundam. In the beginning, it had been easy to overlook things and fudge some signatures here, and then there. But over time it had gotten harder and harder to keep things under wraps. Fareeha had been taking all of her medications and supplements without fail, and under normal circumstances, Angela never would have batted an eye.

After all, in war, sometimes rules had to be "Bent." But that had been before they had gone to bed last night. Intellectually Angela knew that most sufferers of "Combat Fatigue," as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was now called, but things had changed when she realised just how bad things were for her poor girlfriend.

Angela had been woken up in the middle of the night to find Fareeha tossing and turning in bed while muttering in her sleep. That in and of itself was not the most unusual of occurrences, And to be honest Fareeha liked to tease Angela about her own "Nocturnal adventures" whenever She wound up sleepwalking, something that could be rather dangerous aboard a spaceship. But this was different. Fareeha was thrashing about in her sleep so much that she had managed to grab hold of Angela around the middle rather tightly, which was what had woken Angela up.

"Fareeha babe," Angela said trying to wake her lover up. But Fareeha wouldn't wake up, so Angela had squirmed around until she was facing her girlfriend and she saw Fareeha’s face contorted in a rictus of fear, her eyes racing behind her eyelids,

"Gotta shake em off," Fareeha moaned in her sleep, "Look out! you've got two of em right on your six!"

Frantically Angela had done everything she could to wake Fareeha up, but nothing seemed to work, it was as if she was at the mercy of this nightmare until finally out of desperation Angela had grabbed a glass of water that happened to be on Fareeha's nightstand and doused the both of them with the water which mercifully managed to wake Fareeha up finally.

"Ya Amar," Fareeha said, after waking with a start, "What time is it?"

"It's still early," Angela said, "But you were having a nightmare, and no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up Mine Leib,"

"I suppose that explains why we are both now soaking wet," Fareeha said. She kissed Angela on the lips and then after looking at the clock display near their bed she threw off the covers and got up out of bed, "Might as well get an early start to the day as we are already up," Fareeha had said.

Angela sighed again and wondered what she could do. She knew her lover was under a lot of stress right now what with the new Gundam and with all the trainee pilots she was still supposed to be finding free time to help train in the sims. Now her conscience wouldn’t let her continue looking the other way. She sighed again and began to think. If only there were an other way she could help Fareeha. Fareeha was one of the best Gundam Pilots around and to have her grounded at a time like this would be a serious blow to the cause.

“If only there were a way I could help Fareeha relax before the test,” Angela thought to herself silently. Then after a moment, a wicked thought occurred to Angela. Maybe there was something she could do. Then with a small secret smile, Angela got up from her desk chair and exited her room quickly.

It didn’t take her long to exit the part of the ship that had simulated gravity and into the Zero-G sections and a couple of minutes later she was at the hatch to the briefing room.

“I need to run some quick last minute tests on Major Amari,” Angela said to the guard standing in front of the hatch,

The man smirked at Angela, causing her to blush furiously, Did everyone know they were girlfriends? “Sure thing doctor,” The man said with a wink, “I'll leave you to ’it’”

Angela resisted the temptation to slap the soldier as he moved out of the way and with dignity floated through the hatch and into the briefing room. The sight that greeted her nearly took Angela’s breath away. Ships suits were tight out of necessity but weren’t usually skin tight, as some feared that would cause too many distractions if they were to include female personnel, but apparently, that hadn’t mattered when it came to designing the skin suit for the prototype Gundam. Fareeha was casually leaning against one of the bulkheads in the room with her arms against the bulkhead for balance. The Skinsuit seemed to fit her toned body like a glove, or more accurately like a second skin, but despite the smoothness of the texture the black material seemed to caress both her curves and muscles at the same time while the ports and hose connections on the suit only added to the aesthetic.

Angela swallowed silently and ignored the warmth that seemed to pool below her stomach.

“Why did Fareeha have to be so damned hot in everything she wears?” Angela thought idly, fighting the impulse to squirm as she felt butterflies rise in her stomach.

The hatch shut behind Angela and Fareeha finally looked up from whatever she had been looking at and smiled as she saw Angela standing just inside the room hesitantly, “What are you doing here my love?” Fareeha asked,

“Well I was going to see how you were doing,” Angela said, then with her voice a little huskier than normal continued, “But now I see you are going to need a ‘thorough’ physical examination,”

“A ‘thorough’ examination?” Fareeha asked with a huge smile, “My attire wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that would it?”

“Maybe,” Angela said as she pushed off of the closed hatch behind her to drift slowly across the room into Fareeha’s waiting arms,

“Well I think that can be arranged,” Fareeha said, “But that might be a little difficult as it would take far too long to get me out of this infernal suit and back into again in time for the test.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Angela said as she reached to the back of her neck and pulled out the sync cable to her own cyber implant, “We can do whatever we want if we link up,”

Fareeha grinned and then took the end of the sync cable from Angela's hand and attached it to the port on the back of her neck. That implant that they both had was Angela’s contribution to the Raptora program. It allowed a neural link to be formed between the pilot and the Gundam allowing them to become a seamless whole, hopefully giving them the edge they needed against the Omnics. As the primary Pilot Fareeha had one so, she could test both the neural link and the Raptora itself, but Angela had one because she often tested her own ideas on herself, something that she knew worried Fareeha to no end.

In her initial experiments with the Neural link system, Angela had found that with the help of the ship’s AI two people could be linked was and be brought into a virtual reality designed and maintained by that same AI. She had told Fareeha about this, but this was the first time she had gone into VR with anyone else, Something she knew wouldn’t be lost on Fareeha.

Fareeha quickly connected the cable and then the next thing either of them knew the real world faded away and they were somewhere else.

Angela opened her eyes and found that everything she had asked for in the VR was ready. She was lying naked on top of a heart-shaped bed with flower petals all around. A red ribbon bound her hands together behind her back forcing her chest upward while still more ribbon wrapped around her breasts and chest in such a way that it caused her breasts to swell and her nipples to stand at attention. More ribbon at her ankles bound her legs open while wrapping a little bit enticingly up her legs. All around the bed red candles burned giving the seen a warm, romantic light and the finishing touch was the red ball gag between her lips. Angela squirmed deliciously in anticipation as she waited for Fareeha to arrive. As the seconds went by Angela felt her pussy moisten in anticipation and then Fareeha entered the room. Fareeha was dressed in a black corset with stockings and garters with nothing else, and the predatory smile she was giving Angela caused her Pussy to drip even more of her juices.

“My my what have we here,” Fareeha said as she approached the bed. Angela felt Fareeha's hand caress her thigh and she moaned softly into her gag, “Should I play with my present first or should I unwrap it first?”

Angela began to squirm even more when she saw Fareeha's eyes going to the candles around the bed. Fareeha Smirked and then picked up a red candle in each hand and held them high over Angela’s body as she tipped them both. Angela struggled against her bonds and began to moan even more against her bonds as the hot wax dripped onto her sensitive breasts. The contrast of the red wax against her pale skin was as much of a turn on as the sharp pleasure-pain from the hot wax against her skin. She whimpered as Fareeha began to skillfully paint with hot wax all over the bound canvas of Angela’s body before stopping and pulling the cooled down wax off of her sensitive skin before repeating the process once more. By the time Fareeha had finished Angela’s cream had soaked through the sheets, and her skin was slightly red in places from the repeated application of hot wax.

Then Fareeha slipped two fingers into Angela’s slavering cunt and spread her fingers wide stretching Angela's pussy deliciously before pressing a thumb expertly into her needy clit sending Angela over the edge into a delicious orgasm that nearly caused her to pass out. When she was in any position to move again, she found that Fareeha had untied her and was now lying right next to her,

“Thank you for this Angela,” Fareeha said before kissing her on the lips passionately. Angela returned the kiss, and then the VR ended, and the two of them simply floated there in each other’s arms for a little while.

Then Fareeha looked into Angela’s eyes and said casually, “You know I could see what was at the forefront of your thoughts for a second there babe,”

Angela swallowed nervously and said, “That had never occurred to me,”

Fareeha placed a hand on Angela’s stomach and said with a little hurt in her voice, “When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?”

Angela sighed and said, “It figures,” then after a moment she squared her shoulders, “I was going to tell you when you got back,”

“I imagine it was because you didn’t want to worry me,” Fareeha said softly,

“Yes, it was,” Angela said, and then made herself look Fareeha in the eyes. And her heart soared when she saw only approval in them. “I had been trying to find a way for us to have a baby together for so long that when it finally happened, I couldn't believe it. I was afraid if I told you it would turn out to be a mistake or something.”

“I know my love,” Fareeha said, “Next time just tell me before you put your self at risk like this again, OK? Maybe then I wouldn’t have to worry so much about my little Angel,”

Angela smiled and then after a moment to steady herself said, “Well Major Amari you passed your physical, Good luck with the New Gundam.”

“Thanks, Doctor,” Fareeha replied and then winked as Angela floated back across the room and out of the hatch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short it is. If there is Interest I might add more stories and Chapters.


End file.
